


Kidnapped

by Nightmare_insomnia



Series: Renegades One-Shots [2]
Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_insomnia/pseuds/Nightmare_insomnia
Summary: The Sentinel kidnaps Nova, after both their identities have been revealed.





	Kidnapped

Nova spat out her gag, glaring at the armor-clad figure from the backseat. “This is hardly following your precious code-”

The Sentinel yanked hard on the steering wheel, sending the car spinning into an empty parking lot. When he turned around, his helmet was off, revealing the face of her former almost boyfriend, Adrian. 

“Nov-Nightmare,” His eyes were blazing, making Nova shrink back into the seat. “We’re both on the run from the Renegades, and I don’t trust your evil ass to not stab me in the back either literally or figuratively, and I am this close to losing my temper.” When he held up his hand, his thumb and index finger were already touching. “So, if you spit that gag out one more time, I’m going to pull up at the next shop we pass and buy something that will really shut you up. Understood?” 

Nova blinked, staring at Adrian. Then her face hardened. As much as she had liked Adrian, they were archenemies. It never would have worked. “You can try.” 

Adrian stiffened. He hadn’t seen this side of Nova since he had discovered her identity. And she had discovered his. She had run away then, and he hadn’t seen her since. Until now. And now he didn’t really know what to do. He had accepted it in the time since, conceding to the fact that he was  _ an idiot _ for not realizing it sooner. 

“Nova?” 

She met his eyes, before turning away with a tinge of red spreading over her cheeks. 

“Did you ever not lie to me?” He looked into her eyes for a second before turning back to the front of the car, revving the engine up again. Nova took a deep breath, before cautiously sliding into the front seat. 

“I-I never expected to fall for a Renegade,” she said, looking out her window, refusing to look at him. “But I guess it doesn’t matter,  _ Sentinel _ ,” She spat the word out with so much disdain that it made him cringe. “I could never love The Sentinel, no matter who he is. Now, what are you going to do, turn me in?” She challenged. 

Adrian spluttered at this outburst. “Never?” Great skies, Nova, what did The Sentinel ever do to you? If anything, I should be the one saying that! You tried to murder my dad! In fact, what did the Renegades ever do to you?”

“What did the Renegades do to me? I’ve told you, Adrian. When I was six,” She drew a shaky breath and proceeded to tell Adrian her story. Her origin story. The entire story. 

“Sweet rot, Nova. You’ve carried all this hostility for 10 years?” Nova nodded, looking down to hide her face, but not before he noticed the tears welling up in her eyes. Despite all everything that had happened, he felt sorry for her. He opened his arms, just like she had done for him at after Max had been hurt. She stared at him in confusion for just a second, before sinking against him. He could feel her heart beating, and her body shaking with silent tears. He held her close to him, nevermind that she was Nightmare. He hadn’t forgiven her, didn’t know if he ever would, but for now, all he could do was comfort the girl he had fallen in love with. 


End file.
